The Birthday Ball
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: AU FTL. It's Belle's birthday and there is a particular person she's longing to spend it with. Part 1 of Clandestine Trysts series.


Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: AU FTL. It's Belle's birthday and there is a particular person she's longing to spend it with. Part 1 of Clandestine Trysts series.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Once Upon a Time_, but if I did… I would have a smashing tea party with Rumpelstiltskin and all the other characters.

A/N: Hi everyone! After stalking the wonderful world of Rumbelle for the past several months, I've finally decided to write one. This isn't my first time in fanfiction, but this is my first OUAT story. Being said… I had intended on this being a one-shot only, but after writing it… well, there was more to the storyline that was screaming to be told. And before I knew it—I'm developing an outline for at least 6 other stories that would fit in this AU.

I hope you all like it and if the characters appeared OCC… my apologies. I tried to keep them as close as to character as possible, but the next story will explain their actions a lot better. Don't forget to review!

The Birthday Ball

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

The music was getting to her. Everywhere she looked, people were having a grand ole time—eating, drinking, dancing—and it made her stomach churn with disgust. This was all wrong, and of course, no one knew what was truly going through Belle's mind. She told Gaston that having a ball was the last thing she wanted to do, but like every other decision, Gaston decided there will be a ball for her birthday and that was final.

Marriage was supposed to be partnership. Two people working together and making compromises when necessary, but Belle learned some time ago that Gaston was not the kind of man to submit to a woman, let alone his own wife. It was whatever Gaston wanted and she, the pretty wife, must follow and obey regardless of her feelings. If he wanted her opinion he would ask for it; otherwise, she kept it to herself.

_No one decides my fate but me_, Belle once told her father when Lord Maurice told her that he arranged a marriage for her. Yet, in the midst of the Ogre Wars, marrying Gaston was a wise match to help Avonlea in its battle. Even Belle couldn't refute that the marriage would be beneficial to the kingdom and their people despite her indifference to the knight.

Especially since Gaston had control of Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One.

With the Dark One's powers, Avonlea's troops were able to defeat the ogres and drive them away from their borders. In fact, Gaston had presented the Dark One as a present to King Maurice for his daughter's hand. As long as Gaston and Belle were wed, their lands would be safe and secured from the ogres and any other potential enemy who dared to challenge them.

Belle did believe she could love Gaston over time, but she hadn't counted on the cruel twist of fate that would befall her heart. And it was her duty to her people that she had to continue this sham of a marriage when she realized she could never love Gaston the way she did with _him_.

And it was _him _that her heart longed to be with, to spend every waking moment in his arms, and to spend this birthday with just the two of them and no one else.

Alas, it wasn't meant to be and Belle had to accept the hardened truth that was her life now and for the rest of her days.

It also panged her that she hadn't seen him at all today. If only she could get a glimpse of her dark lover, then that would have to suffice during this tedious evening.

However, Rumple was nowhere to be seen and why should he? This was a party, not a War Council meeting. It wouldn't look well to the guests to see the Dark One lurking on the dance floor.

_Although_, she thought amusingly, _it would certainly be the kind of sight that would liven up the party._

Belle stopped searching for what she knew she would not find and tried to focus on the light conversation that was going on around her. She wasn't much in the mood for small talk, but she continued her false smile plastered on her crimson lips and nodding when appropriate and asking the right questions to feign some interest in something she truly had no desire to talk about.

_Oh Gods… _the room was getting warmer and Belle found the air stifling as her cheeks began to hurt from the forced grin on her features.

Luckily, she found a moment's reprieve when Gaston started to regale his latest hunting expedition that she heard at least a dozen times.

Lightly touching her husband's arm, Belle whispered she needed some fresh air and would be right back. He nodded but he was more focused on his story that he barely noticed her slipping away to the balcony doors.

Yes… luck was on her side for once as no one seemed to notice the birthday girl disappearing outside. And if she was fortunate enough, she would have at least twenty minutes to herself before Gaston would realize she wasn't at his side. It was a small miracle that her husband loved talking about his conquests and hunts more so than watching every little movement of his little wife.

There was a cool breeze coming from the north and Belle closed her eyes, feeling the wind stir her chestnut curls, her hands gripping the railing as the air trickled over her bared shoulders. She only had the moon and the stars for company and it was all she needed as her mind drifted to other pleasant activities that she could be engaging in. She was, after all, in the middle of reading the latest adventure of an unlikely hero who was on his way to rescue a princess trapped in a tower. Of course, little did he know there was a dragon lurking in the darkness.

"Bored already, dearie?"

Belle's eyes flew opened at the familiar high-pitch voice. Her small mouth pulled upwards in a delighted smile, but she quickly covered it up as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes making out his shape in the shadows.

"How many times have I told you that I despised that nickname?" she said, her mouth pressed tightly together, her thin eyebrow arched indignantly.

"Then what do you prefer milady?" he asked, stepping forward into the silvery moonlight causing his greenish-gray skin to glisten with tiny specks of gold.

"Rumple—" Belle spoke but her voice trailed off when he placed both of his sharp claws on her shoulders, his grimy nails curling into her white flesh.

Bending his lip to her ear, he whispered hotly, "Shall I call you Beauty for your namesake? Or Princess? Ah, but you're not a princess anymore… Hmm, how about mistress?"

The last he nipped at her lobe, his teeth catching the fleshy part and giving it a tiny tug before releasing it to bury his nose against her curls. His hands began to descend, briefly brushing against her breasts before settling possessively around her waist, pulling her hard against his chest.

"Well? What shall I call you my dear?"

Belle's body shuddered from the sensual touches, but his impertinence at nicknames caused her to snap.

Whirling from his grasp, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him roughly against the stone wall, her small body pinning him. His luminous black eyes widened with shock, but there was no hiding his perverse glee as his tongue pressed against his teeth as he leered at her.

Quickly, Belle looked through the glass doors to make sure no one noticed she was with the Dark One. As there were no armed men rushing to the balcony or gasps of alarm or screams, then they were in the clear.

Good.

Turning her attention back to the devious imp, he had the audacity to curl his lip, revealing his blackened teeth, in a wolfish grin. "Did I touch a nerve?"

"You know what I liked to be called," she answered tartly. "You have a lot of nerve to show up when you know your presence makes my guests uneasy."

His smirk only grew bigger. "Forgive me but typically it's custom to wish one's birth—in your case—the birthday girl a very happy birthday."

"Well, you did. Is that all?" Belle inquired nonchalantly. "I do have other guests that I need to entertain."

"Not even close."

In a split second, the Dark One gripped her wrists and reversed their positions so Belle was now pinned against the wall, her arms over her head.

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head as if scolding a small child. "I thought nobles had better manners. All I wanted to do was present my gift."

"We do but only to those who deserve it," Belle said breathlessly, mentally cursing herself for allowing him to get the upper-hand in this game.

"Now, now," he chided softly. "Be nice or I might have to do something with that haughty attitude of yours."

Licking her lips nervously, Belle nodded submissively.

"That's better," he murmured, his tongue slithering out to taste the hollow part of her throat.

Fighting back a moan, Belle managed to keep her voice even. "My present Dark One?"

"Ah, yes," he teased. "It's magnificent if I say so myself…if you'll have it?"

Looking directly into his eyes, Belle answered: "Yes."

Their lips collided in their fervent need for the other, the separation too long for them to bear. Belle's back pressed deeper into the wall, the brick scratching her skin as she moaned into Rumplestiltskin's mouth, the opening he needed for his tongue to dive in and tangle with hers. He released her arms long enough for her to throw them over his shoulders while his nails bit into her waist.

Gasping, Belle pulled apart, her senses were already dizzy from the passionate kiss. She focused on his lust-filled eyes and urgently told him, "We don't have much time. Gaston… he's talking about the grizzly again."

Rumple growled at the mention of her husband's name—his master—and as much as he wanted to drag this encounter out… they knew she had to go back. They couldn't risk the other if Belle was gone for too long.

The game was over.

He grabbed the skirt of her golden ball gown (it was his favorite) and yanked it up as one of his hands snuck in to see if she was ready. She was already dripping for him, the teasing and bantering setting the tone for what they knew would happen. He hissed out a curse as her heat encased his finger, her folds clenching tightly as he added a second and third finger, moving in and out of her rapidly.

"Rumple!" Belle groaned, her head falling back as he attacked her elegant neck with kisses and bites. "Please! I need…"

Her deft hands were already reaching and tugging on the laces of his leather pants, cupping his growing hardness to painful proportions, her sighs and gasps driving him wild with hunger.

As soon as Belle lowered his pants low enough for his cock to jump out, Rumplestiltskin lifted her on her toes as he drove himself into her over and over. Each thrust caused Belle to raise herself higher as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

Overcome by the surging emotions, Rumplestiltskin looked into her darkening blue eyes, demanding, "Look! Look at him!"

Arching her back, Belle's jaw fell at his request and was going to refuse when he delivered another toe-curling thrust that reached the spot she craved. Pulling back, Rumplestiltskin barked at her, his eyes completely black with lust.

"Look at your husband! Look!"

Belle did, her face turned to the side as she watched Gaston sharing a joke that caused the other men to laugh.

"Keep looking. Don't stop," he grunted as he continued pounding into her. "Yes… that's it…" snarling into her ear, he nipped at her throat. "He doesn't know you like I do. He doesn't know how to touch you like I do. Gods! He thinks he can keep you happy but he doesn't know the dark desires that lurk in your heart. You're _mine_. Mine."

"Yours," she repeated as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"No!" Jerking her jaw, he held her chin so she could keep her gaze on Gaston. "Don't close your eyes. No… I want you to remember that it is the Beast that is fucking you while he stands there unaware."

Her chest tightened and she was close… so close.

"Say it," she said, her voice raspy. "Say it Rumple. Say my name."

"Belle!"

With one last powerful thrust, Belle clamped her teeth, biting hard on her lip to draw blood as her climax ripped through her. Rumplestiltskin followed behind her a second later, thrusting frantically as his seed flooded her until he could no longer move.

"Belle," he moaned again, this time gently and lovingly as he settled her on her feet carefully as he withdrew his softening member. The loss of her warmth sent his body trembling, but he couldn't afford to be idle.

Neither could she.

Fixing and straightening their clothes, Rumplestiltskin checked her skin for any bruises and scratches, quickly healing them with a swipe of his hand. As much as Belle loathed his use of magic, she consented to his actions to keep their discretions a secret. She longed to showcase his marks, but they were not in a position to allow such fanciful wishes.

Silence fell over them and all that needed to be said was spoken in their eyes. Yet, they both secretly longed for the day when things could be different. However, reality had to enter, reminding them of their stations in this lifetime.

She was a married woman, a Queen, and he was the Dark One, a slave, a monster, a beast.

They could not forget.

With one last departing look, Belle reluctantly returned to Gaston and her party. Like many times before, she slid her mask back on and no one was any the wiser as they gazed upon her that another tiny part of her soul was dying inside.

Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin continued to hide in the darkness, staring at his beloved while she graced those fools with her smiles and laughter. Only he could see the pain she was in.

When her husband escorted her for the next dance, Rumplestiltskin felt a thrilling twinge of masculine pride knowing that it was his seed that was carried deep within her and more than likely dripping down her legs. It was mark of his possession—one that Belle could not forget. And while that idiot maybe her husband in name, they both knew that only Rumplestiltskin was her true husband.

_Happy birthday, my wife_, he thought, his hand pressed against the glass as he stared at her longingly.

As if she heard his thoughts, Belle turned her head towards him and the look on her countenance told him everything he needed to know.

The End


End file.
